


Scratch is Hardcore

by PrinceOwyn



Series: Mink is Hardcore [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOwyn/pseuds/PrinceOwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink pick the emblem for Scratch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch is Hardcore

So, this was their Rib team? The group of guys who would start it all. Everyone knew why this had to happen. We all knew that Mink, the Boss as a lot of the guys who weren't in jail with him were starting to call him, was a man on a mission. A mission we all supported. All of us had been wronged buy Toue in some way. Some of us were ex employees, some were victims with more of a grudge. All of us were criminals in the eyes of Toue. 

There were more people than we'd ever anticipated, but less than some of the other teams had. Like Dry Juice. That team was seriously impressive. But other teams didn't matter. What mattered right now was representing us fully and completely. We had a few artists working on it. After tonight, we would have it.

Our emblem.

"Hey boss!" One of the guys at the table called out.

"Hm?" Mink asked, taking another breathe from his pipe. He surveyed them with a cool eye.

Mink was a cool guy, but he didn't seem to care much about the logo. When he'd been approached about the subject he'd said he didn't care. That they could just write out scratch and leave it at that. It hadn't gone over well. We needed something that showed the world how tough we were! It had to be perfect!

"What's your favorite color?" He asked.

Every head turned to look up at him, intensely interested in what he had to say. It'd probably be something manly like black, or dark blue or  _red._ Everyone wanted to know.

The boss just pointed at his allmate, who was still nameless. "Pink. Like him." He said, breathing out a stream of smoke. The room was still. 

_Pink?!_

Well then. That certainly changed things. How would they make it look... tough? Everyone got to work, some people starting over entirely. One guy, one of the new guys, was humming happily. He was drawing a rainbow. It seemed he'd just given up.

After a while people started trickling up and handing their work to the Boss who looked them over, not saying anything. Once the last guy had his sticker drawn and cut out, everyone started paying attention.

All eyes focused on Mink. He flipped through the emblems's for a while. Finally, he pulled the sticker off of one. Everyone waited with baited breath to see who's he picked. Much to everyone's surprise, though, He stuck it to another sticker, then pulled the back off that one. Then, he... he... stuck the two of them together on the wall behind him. What... Was that what he wanted?

Everyone rushed forward to see what he'd created.

That couldn't be it, could it?

"Well," He asked, looking them over. "What do you think?"

He'd put a really pretty neat looking Scratch emblem... on the rainbow. The two artists seemed a bit confused at first, then high-fived with a little yell, aparently deciding that it was quite the honor!

"It's.. uh.. it's really hardcore, Boss." One guy said hesitantly. Mink seemed pleased and just nodded and went back to smoking his pipe.

Scratch was so hardcore.

_Yea._


End file.
